fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis (Nowie Sheep)
The Guren ((ぐれん) literally Crimson Lotus Flower) are a special breed of half mechanical monsters whose origins are a complete mystery. They possess the ability to understand and respond to both human and 'monster' speech, and as a result are often hired for certain jobs. They're known for their quick, clean assasinations, and will not hesitate to kill the contracter if they do not recieve their reward. Description The Guren are a breed of half mechanical soldiers who originate from unknown origins. Their most prominent features are their 'twin tails' that start from their necks. The tails cover up a 'switch', a mechanism that is connected to several orbs of lachrima embedded inside of their bodies. There are in total; 14 lachrima cores inside a Guren's body. one in each joint (neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, hips, knees and ankles) and one main core located in the middle of their necks. The lachrimas are responsible for providing movement over each joint, with the main core controlling the mind and the rest of the body. The Guren will not be able to function if the main core is destroyed, but will still be able to operate without the joint lachrimas, minus movement of the joints. Their faces are hidden by a visor attached to their skulls which cannot be removed, even after they 'die'. The Guren's hands are two pronged chargers which are responsible for both their Guns and Bullet Magics. By charging up their hands, they can choose to either shoot a single strong bullet from both hands or multiple small, fast bullets from each prong. Their feet are muscular and without any magic, the Guren can still manage to outrun most opponents. History The first appearance of the Guren was in X666, the year that the Council of Seven declared war against Pilse Navarina. Initially underestimated, they soon proved to be formidable opponents, wiping out several forces with extreme ease. In the three years that the war lasted, the Guren were noted to have taken out a grand total of at least 3000 knights and assassins. However, the only reason why Pilse Navarina did not fall was because of the old style enchantments that coated their walls. With the arrival of the band of mages in X669, the Guren were almost wiped out, with a mere fraction of the original population having survived. In recent years (X798), the Guren have started to resurface, savagely attacking anybody unlucky enough to cross into their territory. Who they work for or where they come from, even WHAT they are is unknow however, one thing is evident: The Guren are amongst the top when it comes to assassinations. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed and Agility- The Guren's fearsome trait isn't their magic or power, it is their natural...or perhaps unnatural speed. On it's own, without any magic, the Guren have proved the fact that they can travel at a speed faster than a train and several animals. In addition, their agility is amongst the elite, holding graceful and elegent movements which allow them to easily dodge several attacks at a moment's notice. Being able to move at a similar speed when on their toes, the Guren have survived and are formidable opponents due to the fact that they are near impossible for an average mage to hit. High Speed- (神足 Hai Supīdo) (aka God's Leg), is a caster type magic that is commonly used by mages. This Magic dramatically increases the user's speed, possibly by Magically augmenting the power centered on the user's lower body, boosting both strength and agility to near-inhumane levels. The Guren can use this magic to travel at speeds that very few people would be able to track. Their already naturally fast speed makes them almost impossible to hit. Slowing Magic(時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka no Mahō)- Is a caster type magic that the Guren commonly utilize in a repetitive fashion. While using their High Speed, the Guren then activate their Slowing Magic, making it appear as if they are moving at near light speed. However, the magic must be constantly cast, as anything that enters within the range comes from outside, it will not be affected, revealling the employment of the magic. Enhanced Smell- An average dog's nose can be 1000 times more sensitive than a human's. The Guren's sense of smell ont he other hand, is 1000 times more sensitive than a dog's. Their sense of smell can reach a target that is up to 3 kilometers away. This ability can help him distinguish people from smell alone, making hiding and ambushes a completely useless tactic. Bullet Magic (弾丸の魔法 Dangan no Mahō)- A unique caster type magic that grants the user the strange ability of producing 'magical bullets' from their hands. In the Guren's case, they can shoot out bullets out of the two prongs that serve as their hands. By charging up it's magic in the prongs, the Guren can either choose to discharge it in electrical zaps or bullets. The bullets produced from the prongs have been seen as lethal, easily shooting holes into people, instantly killing them. Guns Magic(銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku)- a Holder type magic that allows the caster to utilize old style guns, it differs from Bullet Magic, as it needs a medium to be utilized. Despite the fact that he can also use Bullet Magic in the same 'hand', the Guren also uses Guns magic. When utilizing this magic, they can only fire a single shot from their prongs. Rather than piercing like their Bullet Magic, the Guns Magic utilizes destructive force, often enough to completely destroy a target's skull. Extreme Precision- The Guren, alongside their fearsome projectiles, are excellent marksmen, able to quite literally shoot a needle off an eye. Their accuracy are often used in assasinations or negotiations, shooting a few millimeters off their heads, giving them a warning. The ability is extremely useful, allowing them to dispatch several opponents at once. Abyss Break(煉獄砕破 Abisu Bureiku)- is a presumably caster type spell. Utilizing four elements (Fire, Water, Earth and Wind) the caster creates a seal that unleashes a blast capable of large amounts of destruction. Despite the fact that the Guren do not wield any of the elements, they are still capable of utilizng this spell due to their lachrima. The main lachrima (In the middle of the neck) is a custom lachrima fitted by lachrima correspondin to each of the four elements. By charging up enough magic, Abyss Break can be cast from their throats. Trivia The picture is from Vadim Makarenko's entry in the Dominance War 4 competition. Unfortunately he did not win the competition. Category:NowiePark Category:Magical creatures Category:Races